Many infants require bottle feeding because they cannot be breastfed, they require supplemental nutrition, they are cared for by a caretaker who may feed them mother's milk or formula, or it is dictated by parental choice. Consequently, numerous designs and configurations for baby bottles have been invented. Recently, so-called “smart bottles” have been invented. One type of smart bottles has an integrated volume sensor designed to measure and record a volume of fluid consumed from the bottle, and report it to a wirelessly connected device. However, bottles with integrated volume sensors are expensive because every bottle requires a sensor and a control circuit to drive the sensor, etc. Certain other smart bottle devices having similar functionality are constructed as sleeves that receive a baby bottle and retain the bottle in a friction grip. Some even have orientation sensors to advise a user when the bottle is not supported at a proper angle for feeding a baby.
However, there is no known evidence of a smart bottle adapted to perform bottle content deduction. Bottle content deduction is desirable because parents like to know what their babies are being fed at any particular time when the baby is with a caregiver at home or at daycare. There therefore exists a need for a baby bottle and sensor with content volume sensing and content deduction logic that overcomes the shortcomings associated with the prior art.